User talk:Universalguardian1003
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creatures and Worlds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Universalguardian1003 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toraton Master (Talk) 02:10, August 27, 2011 Getting Started The point of the Wiki is to imagine up the ecosystems of alien worlds. The only guideline is that your Worlds MUST be able to support life (i.e. no volcanic worlds or desert worlds). You can see the Main Page and the Community Corner for a liitle more info (I recommend the Community Corner). Also, you should think about joining a Team. Anyone who joins the Council now becomes an Administrator, and although the Main Page says to ask me on my Talk Page, you can just do it now if you want to. I hope you are liking the new Wiki! ---- Toraton Master 14:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Creation and Teams Here are some steps to creating a World. #Select "Add a Page." Name the page your World's name and select "Blank Page." #Download a picture of a planet from here. #Use an Infobox as the first item on the page. #Title the Infobox with your World's name. #Where it says "File," type in the file name (for example: File:Whatevs.jpg) #Write in your row titles (in this order): Environment, Indigenous Species (you do not have to list all of them), Primary Star, and Moons. #Type in the information in the rows of the Template (you make it up). #At the top of the page (right after the Template) write "____ is a planet with a ______ climate, and it is known for ______. (fill in the blanks with the corresponding information). #The page's sections will be: History, Environment, Indigenous Species (you must list all of them), and Stars and Moons. I hope those are adequate steps for creating a page. As for joining a Team, here are those steps: #Find the Team you wish to join. #Write in you User Name (you can use a nickname if you want to). #Then, I will personally change the page to correspond to the fact it has a member. #The Team's general talk page will occasionally have a message to all members of a Team about a Project (a "mission" or specific task the Team must accomplish). #If you are the first member of a Team, you will become the Leader (good Leaders typically become Administrators). #If you join the Wikia COuncil, you become an Admin, but you'll need permission from me first (and you already have that persmission). #You can join a maximum of 2 Teams excluding the Council, and you cannot become a member of the Council if you are not already a member of another team. I hope you find this information useful. Thanks for joining! Hey, Uni, it's me! IceBite, from the Pokemon Fanon Wiki! IceBite 19:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Edits I noticed you haven't made any edits. Are you still confused? IceBite and I have posted a bunch of pages, so you can use them for reference. Please do make an edit. Also, I need you to make the page for the Astrovore (its Homeworld is Mistoria). Please do create the page! --- Big Turtle Any edits??? I'm sorry, but, didn't you say you'd be back on Monday? Are you going to make an edit? I have been checking back for days, and consecutively, the page number stays at 32! We ''desperately ''need pages (creating is our priority until we hit the magic number: 100), and I'm not going to create them myself! We need everyone's help! ---- Toraton Master 10:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC)